


Triptych

by DichotomyStudios



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Fanart, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/pseuds/DichotomyStudios
Summary: A Mexican standoff, but with relationships. And a side of entertainment.





	Triptych

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Takes a Village](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961093) by [Beguile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beguile/pseuds/Beguile). 



> All I wanted out of this was a microcosm of Beguile's fic. What would it look like if Village was trapped in one static image? Where is the focus, what gets repped, what's ignored? And that's my villain origin story of how I went crazy. 
> 
> (B, xoxo)

The full size image is [HERE on imgur](https://imgur.com/N77T6Bo).


End file.
